


Doing A Favor

by TentaChicken



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Implied Relationships, Light Knifeplay, Light strangulation, M/M, Power Bottom, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: Viktor is watching over Kayn, as a favor. He hates the boy, but what he does not know is that they are much more similar than he originally thought...(I was on a Viktor kick lately, so I wrote this idea. Somewhat nostalgic for me, and a bit back to my old forte. This is heavily based on the roleplays I used to do as Jhin with a Viktor, and what could have happened after all this time. If you have read my other fics, it might make more sense. But yes, my Jhin has not been a very good friend to his old companions...)
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Shieda Kayn, Khada Jhin/Viktor, Shieda Kayn/Viktor, implied ships:
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Doing A Favor

Kayn was drowsy. He slowly roused himself awake, and found his arms and legs firmly tied down to a flat surface. Where exactly was he?

"Ah. You're finally awake." 

An oddly muffled and slightly distorted voice spoke to him in the darkness. Usually Kayn found the shadows comforting, a veil in which he could hide. However, the tables had turned and almost ironically, Kayn was strapped down to a table. He lifted his head to see a figure with bright orange lights approach him.

The man wasn't the tallest, Kayn knew if he stood up he would easily be able to take him on. Yet something about that metallic mask, the bright gaze, it made Kayn cower. Yet his pride refused to back down.

"What are you doing to me, Viktor?" Kayn accused, the malice in his voice unmistakable. Viktor strode up, and gently pushed Kayn down. The cold fingers almost startled Kayn, and he instinctively obeyed.

"Trust me, I would delight in having nothing to do with you. However, I'm merely doing a favor for a friend of mine…" Viktor trailed off, looking away from Kayn for a moment before redirecting his attention to the captive in front of him. "It seems you've been causing trouble for him, making it quite inconvinent for him…"

The small bloom of fear in Kayn's stomach immediately disintegrated and exploded into anger. "Oh, is that what Jhin thinks of me now? After everything  _ he _ did, betraying me, pushing me away…" 

Viktor walked around the table, and was now looking at Kayn from his left. "He did mention your bitterness. He has been sparse with the details, but assuming from how distant he's been with me, I presume he's very busy with greater things." 

Bitterness. Kayn was seething yet he stopped trying to fight his restraints. How could Jhin do something like this? Making him out to be the wrongdoer… He wasn't the one who abandoned his companions without a word, leaving this realm to have adventures elsewhere with other people, to abandon  _ him _ like this… and despite his flurry of emotions, his mind still pointed to Viktor's choice of words. 

"Bitterness? It seems you suffer from that as well," Kayn retorted, and he delighted in seeing Viktor turn away. He strode to a nearby table, and brought back a dangerous looking tool that resembled a scalpel. "H-hey, you don't need to do... that." 

"Oh? Scared, all of a sudden? Where did your brave words go,  _ boy _ ?" Viktor asked, the knife dangerously tracing its way around Kayn's face. He was slowly pressing against the assassin's blue markings. "These new tattoos of yours… perhaps I could simply cut along the lines…"

"Doesn't change the fact that you're bitter. And angry. And no matter how much metal you shove into your body, you'll always suffer from human emotions." Kayn didn't know where the accusation came from, but as he said it he felt it was true. Viktor's hand paused before pressing firmly into Kayn's flesh, causing him to yelp.

"You talk too much." Viktor pulled his knife away, leaving Kayn with a cut in his cheek. He set down the knife and reached for a small piece of cotton to wipe away Kayn's bright red blood. "I'm astonished the scythe didn't kill you when it could have." 

Kayn was still recovering from the sudden cut in his face that he was somewhat surprised with the change in subject. How much did Viktor know about Rhaast? As if reading his mind, Viktor spoke, "And yes, Jhin told me about your struggles with the Darkin. I was convinced you would lose, despite Jhin trying to argue with me. Seems like I was wrong. Disappointing." 

As Viktor turned around to sanitize his scalpel, Kayn felt his anger ebb slightly. Jhin… he did have a part in helping him defeat the Darkin. He couldn't deny it. And yet, he was still angry at how Jhin went off without him, finding another  _ toy _ to play with time and time again. That was what he was, wasn't he? A plaything… to be disposed of. 

_ A better word would be 'tool'. You've always been a tool.  _ A voice very reminiscent of Rhaast spoke in Kayn's mind. Even if Rhaast was gone, his mark on the assassin would never truly leave. “So did Jhin just want me to stay out of his way? Is that what you’re doing?” he asked, curious on what Jhin wanted. Viktor turned and eyed him for a bit before answering his question.

“He requested that I keep you busy. Whatever that entails…” It was a bit ominous the way he put it, like Viktor was going to drug him or something sinister. Kayn tried to phase through the table like he did with the walls, but not avail. “And you can’t get out of those. I made them specifically so they can’t be phased through.”

“You really did go all out, huh.” Kayn couldn’t help but be a bit impressed with Viktor’s inventions. Even if he was basically holding him prisoner, it didn’t seem he was going to hurt him… badly anyway. “Why bother doing Jhin a favor, by the way? Do you owe him, or something?”

Viktor didn’t answer. He was back to doing something in the shadows, his back turned so Kayn couldn’t quite make out what he was working on. “Hey, if you’re going to basically babysit me, what’s in it for you? Why do you want to even help Jhin?” The questions fell on deaf ears at Viktor continued to ignore him. “Hey. I’m just going to keep talking until you answer me.”

“I’m going to disable your vocal chords for a week if you continue to speak,” Viktor said simply, and Kayn closed his mouth. “And to answer your insipid question… I have nothing better to do.”

“Seems a lot of effort to occupy boredom,” Kayn commented, almost immediately forgetting Viktor’s threat. He wondered, why  _ would _ the Zaunite invest this kind of time and effort to do a favor to Jhin, who would seemingly offer nothing of value in return? “Do you still have… feelings for him?”

Viktor returned to the table side, and Kayn prepared himself for another stab, but the older man had simply pulled up a chair to sit next to him. Kayn turned to glance at him, and saw that Viktor had his hands clasped together, the metal fingers intertwining with the gloved ones. “Why must people say so many unnecessary things?” Viktor spoke softly. “Especially you, boy. You talk too much on things you assume.” Kayn realised he must have hit some sort of soft spot, because Viktor’s voice had a different quality to it. Was it… fragile?

“Did you expect something with him?” Kayn asked cautiously. He prepared himself for no answer again, but was surprised when he heard Viktor respond.

“Perhaps.”

“Oh.” Kayn didn’t know how to reply to that. It was startling, how much one word revealed. “I… I was the same. But he can’t really do commitment.”

“I noticed.”

The two were silent for a while, unsure of what to say next. Viktor was the next to break the silence. “It seemed he did want something between us. I saw to it that we made miracles together. I did so much for him. I cared for him. I won’t dare use  _ that _ word, but he almost made me feel like I had to.” Kayn listened and felt his own chest ache as the familiarity of the situation reminded him of his own experiences. “It didn’t matter what he said. His actions showed me the truth. Disappearing for months on end, and no longer coming to visit me. He claimed to have kept me in his thoughts… bah. Only when he is confronted does he claim he cares.”

Kayn was quiet. It was too real for him. Viktor continued, “He lashed out. Angered by my bitterness when I just told him the truth of the situation. He then left, for a very long time.  _ Then  _ he comes, and asks me for a favor as if I’m just a loyal dog that will do his bidding. And what do I do? I do it.”

Viktor tilted his head back, and Kayn could feel the exhaustion in his voice. His chest tightened. He felt the same way, and he couldn’t let go. It wasn’t meant to be, he had tried telling himself, but it didn’t work. He didn’t know the extent of Viktor’s ability to feel, but Kayn knew that it was along the same sort of blend of frustration, anger and sadness.

“You are quiet, boy. Quite unlike you.”

“I… I was just thinking,” Kayn said, blinking and trying very hard not to reveal how upset he was. “I’m sorry that he keeps doing this.”

“There is no need to be sorry. I am the fool for still feeling.”

Kayn blinked again. “I know. I just know the way you feel.”

There was another stretch of silence between the two of them. Then suddenly, Viktor stood up and laid his hand on Kayn’s body. He let out a small  _ eep _ of surprise as the smooth metal fingers slid through Kayn’s long hair, combing through the long strands. “Do you, though? Do you understand how I feel?” Viktor asked, his voice soft. He continued to glide his fingers through Kayn’s hair, almost like he was playing with it. “How foolish to think that… I could alone make someone like  _ him, _ happy.” 

“What… what are you doing?” Kayn asked quietly, as Viktor slowly moved to trace his fingers on his chest, sliding down to his tummy and then to the hem of his pants. With one slow and deliberate motion, Viktor pulled down Kayn’s pants, and placed his hand on Kayn’s undergarments. “Uhm…” Kayn tried again, but he was too startled to ask again.

“What is happiness, anyway?” Viktor asked, as he gently stroked Kayn’s bulge. “The small burst of serotonin when you see someone you like? Or when you do something fun? What’s the point of that? It’s all chemicals in the brain, meant to usher on instincts and survival. Like arousal, for existence-” Viktor pulled Kayn’s undergarments down to fully stroke his growing member. “-it’s all to foster procreation. It’s such a worthless act.”

“Viktor, I don’t understa-” Kayn’s words were interrupted with a small moan as Viktor continued to stroke his length, and rub the tip of his cock. He had no idea what the cyborg had in mind, but the stimulation of his nether regions was enough to distract him briefly from the questions he had. The way the cold fingers explored his shaft, the way they operated in such an organic way despite being robotic… the sensations were driving Kayn wild, and he couldn’t even move. He was strapped in, forced to endure whatever… whatever was driving Viktor forward.

“Arousal drives men wild, like animals. They’ll hurt and kill to protect their mates, and they’ll do anything to ensure they survive.” Viktor was only barely paying attention to Kayn’s cock as he spoke. The member had grown to its full size now, and was leaking with a lot of pre. “But humans are so fragile. They’ll choose a wrong mate or get emotional and kill their chances. They’ll break under strain and become spiteful when wronged. And yet-” Viktor was growing more rapid with his strokes, and Kayn was breathing more heavily as he neared the apex of his arousal, “-why do I feel lacking, despite all the advancements I’ve made to myself? I do not carry these human flaws. I know I do not. And yet… yet I continue to make the same  _ blasted _ mistakes.” Kayn groaned as Viktor squeezed his cock, forcing his orgasm and shooting his cum onto his chest.

Kayn was breathing heavily, his mind clouded with a mixture of horny thoughts and depressing ones as he recovered from his orgasm. He watched Viktor observe him, and felt embarrassed. Here he was, succumbing to the same animalistic desires Viktor looked down upon. He felt a shame, a strange feeling of sadness that he wouldn’t be as ‘good’ as Vik- wait, what was he doing?

Viktor was slowly getting onto the table, and slowly lowering his pants. Kayn’s eyes grew wide as Viktor knelt on top of him, his knees to the sides of his chest and his face close to his own. “Do you think…” Viktor faltered before continuing, “do you think it will make me happy?”

“Can you feel it?” Kayn asked, genuinely curious. How far had Viktor augmented himself, exactly? Viktor slowly nodded, which answered Kayn’s question.

“Then…” Kayn hesitated. “It might, for even just a moment.”

Viktor slowly lowered himself onto Kayn’s cock, grinding against it. Even though he had just cum, Kayn found himself oddly aroused by what Viktor was doing, and felt his cock slowly grow hard again. Viktor used his fingers to slowly rub Kayn’s member back to its former size while simultaneously using his other hand to slowly stretch his entrance in preparation. Kayn watched as Viktor settled himself on his cock, and bit his lip when he felt it go in. 

It was definitely not completely metal, that was for sure. Kayn felt Viktor’s walls stretch to let him inside, but then tighten once he was all in. Gods did it feel good. It had been a while since Kayn felt like this before, and now he was having sex with the last person he thought would be with him. 

Viktor continued to slide up and down Kayn’s cock, mostly because Kayn’s restraints made it very difficult for him to move. With every movement, Kayn felt his cock twitch harder, and his breathing heightened to an almost painful extent. Viktor seemed to notice, and he adjusted himself so he could rest his metal hand on Kayn’s neck, applying pressure.

He was getting light headed, both from the arousal and the tightening of his throat. The last time Kayn had been strangled had been with Jhin, and as the memory of their rough night of sex came flooding back, he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore and his vision grew blurry. Viktor continued to fuck himself on Kayn’s cock, tirelessly pursuing his one moment of bliss. 

It was not long before Kayn finally came, his cum flooding Viktor’s insides and pumping him full. It seemed like the assassin still had more left in him, and Viktor felt his body shudder involuntarily as he felt the warmth fill him inside. He sat on Kayn’s cock, allowing the rest of Kayns orgasm to fill him. Viktor lifted his hand from Kayn’s throat and saw that he was crying. He slowly wiped Kayn’s tears away, and rested his hand against his cheek.

“Did you feel it?” Kayn asked quietly. Viktor nodded.

“Did it make you happy?”

Viktor shook his head.

“That’s… a shame.”

“I am touched how much you care for my pleasure. However, it's not necessary.” Viktor slowly raised himself up from Kayn’s member, and let Kayn watch his cum slowly dribble out of Viktor’s entrance. “I just wanted to see… if it would make any difference.”

Viktor got off the table and took a towel to wipe himself and Kayn. After cleaning away the mess and pulling up his pants, Viktor approached the table once more and slowly undid the restraints on the table. Kayn turned to look in surprise. “Are you letting me go?”

“You are right. I don’t owe Jhin a favor. I do not care what he does now.” Viktor undid the final restraint, and Kayn sat up from the table and pulled up his pants. “You are free to go.”

Kayn sat on the table for a moment, thinking deeply. He gently massaged his wrists, the part where the restraints had dug into the skin a bit from being too tight. He was thinking.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Viktor asked, looking at Kayn impatiently. “You can leave now.”

“If… if it’s okay. Could I stay here longer? Keep you company?” Kayn asked, and Viktor stared at him. Fearing he had insulted him, Kayn added, “Or rather, uh… have you keep  _ me _ company, if that’s any better…”

Viktor sighed. He turned around for a moment, before replying, “Do whatever you like. I… I won’t stop you.”

“Sweet.” Kayn got off the table, and glanced over at what Viktor was working on. Before he could open his mouth again, Viktor turned to face him.

“But please try not to make yourself too much of a nuisance. I don’t usually work well with company… Just don’t be too bothersome... all right, Kayn?”

Kayn smiled, and nodded. The assassin proceeded to observe in silence as he watched the machine herald work in his laboratory. Only time would tell if he would become annoying enough that he’d get kicked out from the workshop. But for now, Kayn found himself rather enjoying Viktor’s company… 

And even if Viktor didn’t admit it, he was okay with having Kayn around.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd find a spot to say this, cuz I don't have anywhere else to say it.
> 
> I really do miss roleplaying on tumblr, and all the friends an interactions I've made from then. I really truly miss it. Without that kind of roleplay, I feel like a massive chunk of my writing muse has disappeared. It's absolutely devastating. Sure. It was a bad website, it had some trash people, but it was... a good time. Perhaps I'm being nostalgia blind, perhaps I'm idealizing the past. But it doesn't quite explain how I've teared up almost several times while writing this one shot. I really do miss interacting with people that way, and then expanding upon my characters with those interactions. Now I'm left to do it by myself, which isn't as fun, and explains why my Jhin has been so stagnant.
> 
> Uh... Thanks for reading, and all the support everyone. I'm doing Nanowrimo this month, so I'm still writing, just probably not gonna post that here. Still like League Lore, still got ideas.


End file.
